


El primer chico que te pareció lindo

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, a bit of angst, but fluff wins, first year
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Daichi tenía unas cuantas expectativas para su primer día en Karasuno, pero muchas de ellas resultaron contrarias a lo imaginado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The first guy you found pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216313) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper)



> ¡Hasta que al fin termino de escribir algo para este fandom! Esto fue un arranque de inspiración que acabó ramificándose en tantas ideas que ahora haré una serie de _muchísimas_ partes con distintos ships.
> 
> *Los personajes no me pertenecen. Haikyuu!! es obra de Haruichi Furudate.

Sawamura Daichi tenía unas cuantas expectativas para su primer día en Karasuno:

1) Como todos, quería hacer amigos (aunque esta era imposible de lograr en solo un día, así que se complacía con creer saber quiénes serían algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos).

2) Como cualquier otro chico, esperaba coincidir con una chica linda y acercarse a ella.

3) Unirse al club de voleibol y que este fuese genial.

Sin embargo, no todo resultó como lo fue en su imaginación por semanas. En su sección había muchos más hombres que mujeres y solo unas pocas atraían su atención, y el club de voleibol parecía tener la energía drenada; aunque eso era nada al lado de la mayor sorpresa. Sí hubo una persona que consideró linda, incluso pensó que le daba vida al lugar donde todos se veían apagados, pero...

—Sugawara Koushi. —... ¡Era otro chico!

Daichi no entendía cómo era esto posible. Un solo vistazo a su rostro pálido bastó para distraer a sus ojos por horas. Él también parecía estar entusiasta y un poco desilusionado por la diferencia de ánimos entre el resto del equipo. Incluso le inventó un apodo al otro nuevo por la manera en la que se trabó la lengua en su presentación, ya le caía bien. De cierto modo, agradeció que no estuviese en su clase o sus calificaciones se verían bastante afectadas por culpa de un compañero, y no necesariamente por estar conversando con él.

Quería pensar que era normal considerar tan lindo a otro chico, siempre estaba ese individuo cuyo atractivo era innegable, pero eso no explicaba por qué se fijaba tanto en él. ¿Era el color inusual de su cabello? ¿Era el lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo un letrero de luces de neón a medianoche? ¿Era su amplia sonrisa refrescante? Daichi no tenía idea de qué lo hacía mirarlo más de lo necesario, tampoco quería preocuparse tan rápido.

Con el paso de las prácticas el trío de primero fue unificándose, pues eran quienes estaban más motivados a mejorar el equipo, siendo él mismo algo así como el líder del grupo. En los días que Suga —como decidió llamarle— pareciera más bonito, simplemente tendría que enfocarse más en el vóley, en el balón; no en el armador que lo levantaba a pocos metros de distancia. En algún momento se acostumbraría a su cara, entonces ya no la encontraría tan atrayente. Esperaba que ocurriera el caso de un dibujo propio sobreestimado: con el tiempo descubriría que no era tan bueno como creía en un principio.

Algo iba muy mal: en vez de ir perdiendo el efecto encantador, Suga era cada día más hermoso. En lugar de aburrirse de sus facciones, cada semana les agregaba un nuevo adjetivo o un nuevo nombre. Su cabello ya no era solo peculiar, era de apariencia suave. Su lunar ya no era solo un distintivo, era una invitación a mirar a sus ojos; a su vez, los últimos ya no eran solo alegres, sino también brillantes. Su sonrisa ya no era solo enorme, era sincera. ¿Por qué no podía parar de calificarlo inconscientemente?

Por suerte, no era del tipo que se ponía nervioso al estar frente a alguien que figuraba en su lista de personas apuestas. Era capaz de hablarle con normalidad, así que no le costó nada hacerse su amigo. Pronto comenzaron a compartir fuera del gimnasio, entre clases y en el camino. Su voz era agradable, dulce, provocaba hacerlo reír. Daichi se atrapó a sí mismo imaginando cómo sería este chico en distintas situaciones; a veces, su mente divagaba en momentos poco convenientes, mas no se quejaba por el contenido de calidad que obtenía de ello.

¿Su cabello realmente era suave como sus suposiciones le hacían creer?, podía comprobarlo, solo haría falta inventar cualquier excusa como quitarle una pelusa o una hoja. ¿Le gustaba su lunar, preferiría no tenerlo o quizás ser pecoso?, Daichi consideraba que su ubicación era perfecta, que no debería haber razones para que le disgustara. ¿Tendría otro lunar en alguna parte de su cuerpo generalmente oculta bajo su ropa?, le agradaba la idea de otro punto en su hombro o justo en el nacimiento de su brazo, a un costado…

«Espera, ¿por qué pienso tanto en él de esa manera?». Su cabeza se entretenía de más con su imagen, iba más lejos de lo que iría si Suga fuera un simple muchacho bonito. Debía bastarle verlo durante casi toda la semana, ¿por qué más?, ¿para qué los casos hipotéticos? Esto ya se volvía raro. ¿Sería posible que…? No, si se le cruzaba esa idea, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de continuar como si nada.

No podía evitarlo. Él era esa clase de persona que daba una sensación de seguridad y calma al estar cerca de ella. En ocasiones se le salía la brusquedad; lanzaría golpes amistosos inesperados sin borrar esa sonrisa contenta de su cara, para el desconcierto de muchos. Su voz emanaba confianza. A pesar de ser uno de los menores —solo él mismo y Asahi le ganaban—, cuidaba que sus compañeros estuviesen bien y los ayudaba en donde le fuese posible. De repente, ya no era solo su físico, sino también su personalidad la que era hermosa.

Ya era imposible negarlo: de alguna manera, acabó gustándole el primer chico que le pareció lindo. No había marcha atrás, su opinión de él seguiría evolucionando sin permiso y sin pausa. Lo último que pasó por su cabeza cuando lo conoció fue que, gracias a él, se percataría de su sexualidad. Daba miedo, ¿cómo debía tomarse esa nueva información sobre sí mismo?, ¿qué haría si alguien se daba cuenta?, ¿qué haría si _Suga_ se daba cuenta?

Estaba asustado. ¿Y si un día se comportaba de manera muy obvia frente a él o frente a todo el equipo?, agradecía no ser fácil de sonrojar, una manera tonta de delatarse menos. ¿Lo aceptarían o les incomodaría?, temía que la dinámica del club se distorsionara por algo que no fue su intención. ¿Suga seguiría siendo su amigo o lo alejaría?, en el mejor de sus peores casos, se sentiría halagado y le permitiría continuar su amistad. 

Pero… ¿tendría el coraje de decirle la verdad? No quería cambiar las cosas, estaban bien tal cual como lo eran —Suga lo acompañaría en todo, conversarían temas como si fuesen infinitos, atormentarían sin maldad de por medio a Asahi juntos—; el problema estaba en que, si los hechos se daban como solían suceder, llegaría el día en el que no aguantaría el dolor de reprimir sus sentimientos. Tomó una decisión: mientras ese día no llegase, se dedicaría a admirar su belleza en silencio. Disfrutaría el tiempo que fuese posible estar satisfecho con solo mirarlo, con solo escucharlo hablar, con solo compartir un par de horas y con solo las sensaciones que, por ahora, eran ligeras. 

El día en el que esas sensaciones se hicieron exageradamente pesadas, su lengua se vio obligada a liberarlas para no estallar. Si Daichi hubiese sabido que esa explosión no causaría daños, que iba a crear en vez de destruir, habría dejado de contemplarlo en privado muchísimo antes para pasar a demostrarle cuánto le encantaba su esplendor.


End file.
